Titanium Rex
Titanium Rex is a main character and central protagonist in SuperMansion. History Rex was born the second son of the house Titanium. As a child, he dreamed of being a warrior and conqueror like his older brother, Dax, who he idolized. He is from a tyrannical subtopian society in the Earth's core. Rex was one of a select group to venture outside the core in order find new land to enslave. Rex was the only one of his kind to achieve his goal but abandoned the conquest part and became a hero instead. He founded the League of Freedom. During WWII, he had an affair with Frau Mantis and inadvertently impregnated her with Lex Lightning. He also sent Omega Ted to look for Ranger, but he ultimately lost contact with Ted, and forgot his mission entirely. Back in the 1970s, he operated as a photographer named Mel Gurman. He would gain an enemy in Frank Flava, who was driven mad by hearing about their continuous sexual exploits from his wife. Titanium Rex faked his secret identity's death in a fire. Back in 2005, Sgt. Agony tricked Rex into buying Robobot for 3 billion dollars. He discovered Cooch and Brad and was best friends with American Ranger. With Robobot he created the 5th version of the League of Freedom. He also slept with American Ranger's wife Gloria, who is currently at least 80 years old. Appearance Rex has gray hair and a wrinkled face, due to his age. He wears a purple suit, with a T for titanium and a green cape. Personality Rex is heroic, wise, brave, and a good leader. He does his best to lead and keep the League of Freedom running, and help his teammates become the best heroes they can. Despite being a superhero, it has been shown Rex is a terrible friend, having affairs with Dr. Devizo's and Ranger's wives as well as Black Saturn's mother Jancy Wheelihan (though Saturn wasn't born yet). He also banged Ranger's mother. He abandoned Omega Ted for 40 years on a fruitless mission to find American Ranger when he was trapped in a time tunnel and forgot to relieve him when he was found, which led to Ted being killed by his Omega Pets. He is also a sore winner and loser, being an a**hole if he wins and a crybaby if he loses. But when it comes down to it, Rex is a true hero. Willing to sacrifice himself to save everyone. Powers and Abilities Subtopian Physiology Being a Subtopian, Rex's body acts as a battery that stores energy from Earths Magnetic Core. This gives him his incredible powers. Super-Strength Rex possesses superhuman strength, he is strong enough to smash through several floors of concrete,while lifting and grappling with Blue Menace, who whose exo suit weighted 2,000 pounds. He was able to tear apart Ivan Whiff’s diamond woven nano net with no leverage before over powering Wiffs armor. In his younger years, he could easily lift a bus over his head. His old age has caused some fluctuation in his strength levels. Organic Metal Fist Rex possesses an organic metal fist, which can transform into a powerful cannon. On a few occasions, Rex has fired a laser from the tip of his index finger. Healing Factor Rex mentioned that he usually heals within seconds. While likely an exaggeration, Rex did recover from slipping a disk in his back in just a few hours. Rexs Subtopian immune system is very strong, he'd never had a cold his entire life. Invulnerability Rex's body can can handle being shot, crushed and falling from great heights with no signs of of being injured. A stage light fell directly onto his head but he was unharmed. Rex once walked through the Hazard Chamber during its highest level, lasers bounced off him and the buzz saws failed to cut him, all the while Rex showed no signs of pain. He took a direct hit from Blue Menace's chest laser and while it did knock him to the ground, he recovered instantly with no signs of injury. He is also able to survive the vacuum of space with nothing more than a breathing mask. Titan Vision and Hearing Rex can see through walls and hear sounds from fall away, even people talking in another room. Flight Rex can defy gravity and fly at high speeds. He used flight as main transportation. He also change his speed to fight at sonic levels. Leadership Rex has led the League of Freedom for decades, he can come up with a plan and inspire his teammates to face any challenge. Weaknesses Dependency on Earth's Magnetic Core While Rex's Subtopian physiology grants him many powers, he gradually gets weaker when he is far away from the Earth's core for too long. However, he did not experience any physical weakness until at least a few decades after he first arrived on Earth's surface. Vulnerability to Anti-Magno Like all Subtopians, Rex is extremely vulnerable to Anti-Magno, a substance derived from the Earth's magnetic core that depletes his strength, and can even kill him if he is exposed to it for too long. Old Age Despite having super powers, he is severely affected by his age. Once, he injured his back trying to lift Blazar's laser bike while fighting him and was publicly humiliated by the event. His prostate is very large, causing him struggle to use the bathroom. Rex stated that he was to age slower than this and his age was due to his people not used being away from the earth's core. If his people were used to being on the surface, he would look about the same as he did when he first arrived on the surface. Libido Rex constantly follows his sexual urges. This has created 4 villains: Lex Lightning, Dr. Devizo, Frank Flava and Debbie Devizo. Supernatural Powers Rex's Subtopian physiology grants no defense against supernatural powers. Trivia * It is hinted in the Debate PSA that, despite living in America for almost a century, he isn't a citizen. * Rex has stated that he has been divorced three times. * Interestingly, most of the plot points are Rex's fault. **He mated with Frau Mantis, which resulted in her giving birth to Lex Lightning, who would attempt to destroy the world with Dr. Devizo. ***He also had sex with Dr. Devizo's wife, which sparked his desire to become a supervillain. ***Devizo would abandon his wife Debbie on an island full of supervillains and she would slowly go insane trying to survive. ****Future Devizo revealed that the reason Lex's insectoid side took over was apparently to save Rex from Debbie, who nearly killed him to get to Devizo. **He sent Omega Ted to the North Pole to look for American Ranger. Ted became lonely, which prompted him to get the Omega Pets, who later killed him and attacked League of Freedom. **He made no attempt to catch American Ranger up on current events in U.S. history, which caused him to go on a drug-fueled soul search that resulted in the League nearly being killed by Ranger’s spirit animal. **He had sex with Frank Flava's wife, Rita, which drove Frank mad and made him desire vengeance. **He had been sent to the surface to summon a war party, but never doing so, his brother Dax comes looking for him, which ultimately leads to a Subtopian invasion of the surface world. **He drove War Bond to his love for killing by throwing a Nazi soldier into the Mosin–Nagant M91/30 Rifle he was using leading him to becoming a serial killer. **He left and abandoned his old cheesy 90's League members when he felt embarrassed by theme and leaving theme with little money and profit. Category:Characters Category:League of Freedom Members Category:Heroes